Ninja Camp
'"Ninja Camp" '''is the thirty-second episode of the first season of ''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on July 27, 2013. Synopsis Randy must stop a former Norrisville Ninja-turned-nemesis from recruiting an army intended to destroy the Ninja. Plot Howard signs Randy and himself to join a Ninja Camp, in which they will train to become a proper Ninja. Randy refuses, saying that he needed to train, since he was starting to lose his touch. He consults the NinjaNomicon, asking if he is right to be the ninja. It sends a message and shows him that Mac Antfee was a ninja, Randy agrees to join Howard in the camp in order to learn from him. During the camp, Mac Antfee quickly introduces himself and asks what the purpose of a Ninja was supposed to be. While Randy proposes that the Ninja should help people, Mac quickly dismisses the idea and starts battering down insults at Randy. During the training process, Randy is frequently beaten down by Mac and his students. Although Howard seems oblivious to Mac's craziness, Randy senses something nuts about him. After consulting the Nomicon, Randy sees that Mac Antfee was expelled from being the Ninja because he was selfish, irresponsible and needlessly violent. Randy realizes the Nomicon was testing him, and that by not following Mac's example he's proven himself worthy of being the ninja. He quickly goes Ninja in order to battle Mac. Meanwhile, Howard and the other students begin to swear loyalty to Mac, however Howard quickly drops the idea after hearing to destroy the Norrisville Ninja. Randy pops in just in time and takes on Mac and his fellow followers. After leaving Howard to battle another student with a fork, Randy confronts Mac who traps him in a cage and takes Howard hostage. Randy outsmarts Mac and saves his best friend and the other students realize what they'd done, quickly apologizing. Randy claims that Howard has the qualities of a good Ninja, which please Howard, before he smokebombs away. While returning home, Randy sarcastically remarks on how a ''great ''adventure it was and that they should go again next year. Howard says he was sorry and not to be so serious. He claims that Randy has to settle for being the best Norrisville Ninja ever due to his good heart, much to Randy's delight, although ruining the moment when he reminds Randy how he let Mac get away. Mac Antfee is seen afterwards floating in a boat saying that he will get his revenge someday. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *Mac Antfee Secondary characters *Braedon *Man-Gong Background characters *Doug *Glenn *Jed Elinoff *Mike Moe *Scott Thomas *Nameless Blond Boy with White Shirt *Nameless Boy with Black Shirt *Nameless Cowbell Player *Nameless Girl with Green Shirt Trivia *This is the first appearance of Mac Antfee, although he was briefly seen in "Stank'd to the Future" but was unnamed at that time (he was just known as 'The Ninja of '85') *This is an episode that was released earlier in the UK in March 2013. It finally aired on July 27, months later. *Originally, this should have with "Silent Punch, Deadly Punch" but being Christmas season, it was decided to separate it as an episode even by Brand in America. *Howard`s small hands are mentioned again. *at the start of the episode randy actually uses a real stance which means respect and to finish a fight. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1